Dreamy Eyes
by Rikku-chan
Summary: So here I am, once again with another romance ficcy for all you out there. Hope you enjoy this one! As usual it's T&Y (my fave coupling!) and it doesn't contain tons of spoilers. It wouldn't entirely give it away so if you haven't seen the end, it's okay!


Dreamy Eyes By Rikku-chan

---------------------------------

Okay I have to admit, when I first heard this song it sooo reminded me of Yuna and Tidus. (I bet you're saying- 'Yeah like the other fifty billion other song-fics you've written!') Well uhh… maybe it would make more sense if you could see the lyrics! Well this is a one-shot/song fic/romancefic/angst ishy. And I don't know but to me there's something about Tidus's eyes. They're just soo pretty and blue!!! -.- Hehe! I have a thing for blue eyes ^.^ - well anyway read on and tell me what you think!

---------------------------------

_Disclaimers_: I don't own Final Fantasy Ten! I also don't own the song 'Dreamy Eyes'.

--------------------------------

Yuna tossed and turned in her sleep. She had been at this for about three hours or so during the night. Finally in spite of her defeat she sat straight up in her bed. She looked around, and unfortunately she was still in her own bed trying to forget about him. 

I'm reaching out to touch you  
In the middle of the night

Even though she tried, she couldn't. There was something about him that she just couldn't forget. Was it the way he would always make her laugh on the worst days? Or was it just he was himself and she loved him for that reason only? Whatever it was…she missed it and she missed him.

And I don't know if I've been sleeping  
But I hold my pillow tight

Yuna could just picture it now. 'Oh Tidus..what can't I let go? Why can't I let you go?' she thought. She closed her eyes and imagined that he was with her once more. This dream wasn't just a dream however. A smile crept up on her cheeks and for once in a long time- she was happy again.

Are you real or are you  
My imagination playing games

He looked perfect. His platinum blonde hair swiftly drifting with the light breeze. He smiled as if there was not a care in the world. And there it was, his deep sky blue eyes. How they haunted her, not with fear, but a longing that she could never see him again.

I can't set you free  
You'll always be  
My one eternal flame

"Tidus," she whispered in short of an icy breath. "Why did you have to go away? Why couldn't you have stayed with me?"

His voice sounded so distant, so far but she heard it, "You know why I had to go Yuna…" 

Your dreamy eyes  
They just won't say goodbye

Her expression saddened, "I know…" since she did know his fate and why they could never be together, "But there has to be a reason, a reason why we were brought together,"

_Well it must be my fate  
'Cause I just can't escape_

"We weren't just meant to loose each other once more," she explained. He didn't react. He just looked at her calmly with his deep sky blue eyes looking straight into her blue-green ones.

_And the passion never dies  
Dreamy eyes  
No matter how I cry_

He smiled and slowly but gently put a piece of her hair behind her ear, "But we haven't really lost each other. You'll always be in my heart," he said comfortingly. She reached to touch him but her hands went through him, as if he was only a dream…

_I just can't reach you  
Dreamy eyes_

He smiled a bitter smile and shrugged it off.

"And you in mine," she whispered, "…but it won't be the same," Her words were soft but had true meaning. They couldn't have their walks on the beach, their talks in the woods, everything had been taken away that they cherished dearly. If only she had known he was nothing but a dream…

_You're a vision of tomorrow  
And a ghost from yesterday_

He felt sorry for her, in all out honesty he truly did. He placed his hand on her chin, "Yuna look at me," She raised her head and he dropped his hand, "I know this hurts you…I know it does because it hurts me too. But you've got to always remember, just because I'm like this…doesn't mean I won't love you the same way. I always have and always will. Just remember that, okay?"

_And I'll be trying not to let you  
Take my breath away  
You're a summer breeze that comes and goes  
But somehow lingers on_

Tears formed from her eyes as they fell to her cheeks, "Okay," she managed to choke out.

"And if you ever need me…" he said, "Don't whistle, just dream – because that's where I'll always be, in your dreams," His voice seemed farther now and it was disappearing.

_Tell me how can I forget you  
If you're never really gone…_

_What do I have to do  
To get that close to you  
And your dreamy eyes…_

Yuna abruptly awoke from her dream. 'Was that really real?' she thought. Without any other word she got out of her bed and walked out of the house. 

_Ohh, I try so hard to release you  
But no matter how I cry_

She looked about her as she was standing on the shores of Besaid Isle. It was a beautiful place and it was where he had first shown up. She'd never forget it, not ever. She took one last glance at it then stuck her fingers in her mouth, just as he said and blew. It wasn't surprising to her that nobody came while she proudly whistled. But he wasn't gone. He was only found in her dreams and that's where she'd find him…anytime she was lost.

_I just keep seeing through  
Dreamy eyes_

-----------------------------

End Of Dreamy Eyes

----------------------------

So how did you guys like it? Was it any good? I sorta did combine my own thoughts with parts of the ending with the whole whistle thing but was it okay? Tell me everything by reviewing me! Ja!

Rikku-chan


End file.
